1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suits for beekeepers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a beekeepers suit, which is ventilated in a manner having an outer and inner layer of medium woven net material net, with an open cell polyurethane layer intermediate the inner and outer net layers, in order to prevent the penetration of bee stings, yet allow thorough ventilation to the wearer of the suit.
2. General Background
In the art of beekeeping, it is imperative that the beekeeper, when working with the bee hives in order to harvest honey, inspect bees in the hive or the like, thoroughly protect the skin from bee stings during this activity. At the present time, there are body suits which are for the most part constructed of tightly woven material which attempts to prevent the bee stings from penetrating to the skin. The shortcoming of this type of suit, is that the tightly woven material does not allow air to freely circulate to the skin of the wearer, and as a result, the wearer gets quite overheated, and usually early fatigue sets in, not to mention a wet uncomfortable feeling from perspiration.
Therefore, there is a constant need in the art for a beekeeper suit which has the ability to protect the wearer from bee stings while working with bee hives, yet at the same time, provide for ventilation through the suit so that the beekeeper could be kept dry and comfortable during his work. Several patents have been granted which relate to garments or fabrics for protecting the skin, the most pertinent being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,594 relates to an insect proof garment covering with a fine knit like material placed over a course rope like material, with the two layers attempting to protect the skin by keeping the insect away from the skin surface. Sagging of the fine material between the course rope like material could be self defeating to prevent stings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,152 issued to Heare, entitled "Insect Protective Garment", provides a garment for insect bites which is constructed of semi-rigid mesh, such as the material used as window screening, and would include hood with a protective face panel attached to the garment, which is not too flexible to wear, and keeps no constant distance from outer layer to skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,781 entitled "Insect Protective Garment" relates to a light weight insect or animal proof coverall garment having a body portion of lightweight insect excluding material, covering the greater portion of the body, with mesh at the elbows, knees, and shoulders and the face for providing a little ventilation to those parts. It does not claim to prevent stings, and keeps no constant distance from the outer layer to skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,044 entitled "Protective Bonnet For Beekeeping" teaches the use of a bonnet which would be used by beekeepers including a lower portion that would cover the bust that is manufactured from woven fabric which is non-metallic, and which rests upon the head. There would be included a veil of transparent plastic that is secured with the self-adhesive. It keeps no constant distance from outer layer to the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,451 entitled "Insect Protective Garment" relates to an insect netting through which insects cannot penetrate, which is coupled to a plurality of elongated rib members which would contact the skin and which would maintain the netting at a sufficient distance above the skin to prevent insects from reaching the skin. Sagging of fine material between rib members or separating rings could be self defeating to prevent stings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,185 entitled "Snake Proof Trousers And The Like" relates to trousers having a lining adapted to protect the wearer from snake bites. The trousers would include a lining made of expanded lightweight plastic materials such as closed cell styrofoam with an outer material also of fabric. The thickness of the inner lining and the styrofoam would allegedly protect the wearer from snake bites. Ventilation is not found as an important part in the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,892 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,390 both relate to fabric protectors and are representative of what is in the present state of the art.